Talking Changes Perspectives
by CreativeLove19
Summary: " Cupcake, can I show you something?" "Sure" "Wha-What Happened?" "It's A story, let me tell ya..." Rated M because of the Story Update 11/16: Hello everyone. This story is still happening. I just went to visit family for Thanksgiving!
1. Chapter 1

Talking Changes Perspectives Chapter One: Ask and You Shall Receive

 _Hmmm_ , I think to myself as I walk into the institution of wonderful learning known as school. _Why is May standing right there? Ahh, you would think that it would be Marie that would want to talk…_

Time out right there readers. You are probably wondering: Who am I? Well, my name is Edward Longman. So far today, It has been relatively calm and peaceful, which you would say is unexpected. Maybe I should get you up to speed.

Two years ago, we had an unfortunate meeting with my friend Eddy's brother. He was what people would say is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Now, it almost seems like the abuse Eddy got that day was Karma. You see, Me, Eddy, and the loveable friend known as Ed were known around our neighborhood to do scams that were seemingly harmless, but boy, did they annoy the other residents. In the same timeframe we met Eddy's brother, we attempted a scam I shall never speak of, because of how awful, bloody, and just downright cruel it was.

After a long adventure, and seeing Eddy's… Ahem,"Brother", Eddy admitted that he had been brainwashed into thinking the scams were a way of acceptance, but he was wrong. In the end, the kids accepted us, and all was well for the most part. Hell, we are teenagers after all, to think we always get along is blasphemy.

This morning has been relatively normal for me: Up and at 'em, and out the door. Unfortunately, Ed and Eddy were not able to join me on my walk to school, as Eddy had a Doctor's appointment, and Ed had to take his aggressive but endearing sister Sarah to the, well, have a Doctor check on her as she was growing up, shall we say.

The walk to school was uneventful. I noticed it was an unusual sunny day, and it made me think of my parents, who were currently at work. They both have humungous passion for what they do (Mom is a Doctor, and dad is a Constitutional Lawyer. I mean, it can be quite lonely not having them around, but the fact that I know they love me makes it all worth it.

As I got closer to the school, I noticed a group of eagles flying by. It made me smile, and think of how lucky I was to have the blessings that I did. Great Family, good friends, an awesome mindset on becoming a Marine Biologist. It made me tear up, appreciative of what I had in life.

Earlier, I had mentioned two ladies by the names of Marie and May. They are two-thirds of a trio named the Kanker Sisters. When me, Ed, and Eddy would see them, we usually would run after them as they tried (and usually succeeded) in kissing us. Recently however, we made peace with them what probably is a better story, so when I saw May, I did not tremble in fear as I would have before.

"Hello Edd", May told me as I got close to the classroom.

"Greetings May", I said as I got closer, taking my backpack off so I could get my Video Camera out when I got in the classroom (I was in a First Period Film class, and we were working on Music Videos). "Isn't your class another way? You should get going"

"Yeah, it is", May said as she took my backpack and brought it to my seat. "Listen, would you be willing to swing by after school. Marie wants to talk to you."

"Sure", I said as I took my seat. Thanks was May's rebuttal as she hurried to class. What I didn't know was how much this incoming talk with Marie would change my perspective of her and her Sister's.


	2. Chapter 2

Talking Changes Perspectives-Chapter 2: Comfortably Numb

" _I do believe its working. Good. That will keep you going for the show. Common it's time to go."_ \- Comfortably Numb, Pink Floyd

To say that I and Marie are different is an understatement. She loves Metal, I love Jazz. She doesn't mind occasionally dabbling in smoking Pot, I stay away from it. However, I guess opposites attract, as it did as we slowly became Friends.

But it was not easy. This is obvious to the unbind eye because of her amorous advances of the past. After slowly becoming acquaintances in the passage of time, we played a game of Billiards one Friday night. After a competitive best of Five Series, which Marie was the victor of, we started dancing to Don't Stop Believing by the band Journey.

We have been friends ever since.

As I made my way to the Kanker's trailer after school, I thought back to my talk with Eddy and Ed after school. Ed had given me a hug, me being grateful he smelled fine (After our confrontation with the Devil known as Eddy's Brother, Ed's mother had a long talk with him. To summarize, she stated that in order for him to be successful, he needed to start taking care of himself. At the same time, he needed to have a heart to heart with Sarah about her treatment of him, and stand up for himself. Sure, it took Ed a few days, but it happened. Let's just say Sarah no longer Kicks Ed's Glutes on a daily basis, and he keep his hygiene up to speed now). After getting the hug from Ed, I told Eddy about my upcoming encounter with Marie:

"Well Gentlemen, I must get going. Marie wants to talk to me this afternoon"

"What about?"

"I'm not sure Eddy."

"Ok Edd. Just be careful. Are you still coming over tomorrow to help with the van? (We have been working on repairing the old "Hippie" van from the junkyard)

"Yes, I will be present. Later Gentlemen"

There were two incidents of note on the way to the home of the Kanker Sisters. First, I noticed that Kevin's Parents were moving. This is because they were going to be enjoying their retirement's years in Florida, in stereotypical fashion. As I walked by, Kevin went by on his Motorcycle and waved. I waved back.

As I stepped into the Park N' Flush Trailer Park, I was temporarily blinded by the lights of a Police Cruiser (A 2005 Crown Victoria, to be exact.) Stepping out of his portal car, A big burly man with a goatee approached me, showing his ID, and Identifying himself as Officer Pendleberry( A/N: Yes, I borrowed a name from a popular Video Game Franchise. What you going to do about it?).

"What's your name son", Officer Pendleberry said as he stepped up to me. "I just want to make sure you're not here to try anything funny.

"N-n-no s-u-rre", I stammered as I answered his inquirement. "I'm just here to h-a-ave a friendly conversation with Marie Kanker. My name is Edward Longhorn."

"Longhorn huh", he stated as he stepped back, having been in my space bubble. "Ah, I know you? You're the scientific genius at Peach Creek High School! I have the happening of knowing your Father. He is a good man"

"Just be safe Edward", Officer Pendleberry stated as he got into his patrol car. "Oh, and do take care of Marie. She needs it. Really Fricken needs it."

I watched in amazement as he drove away. What did he mean by Marie needed to be taken care of? That was not the time to think about such matters, and so I knocked those thoughts out for the time being. Approaching the Kanker's trailer, I knocked on their sliding glass door. It was immediately opened by a very reserved Marie. She was in her Bra and Undergarments which shocked me, but didn't surprise me, for Marie was just the type of girl to do that and not give a dam.

After some quick pleasantries, I asked her where her sisters were. She answered that May was at Cheerleading Practice (She became a cheerleader at age 14). And that Lee was at work at the grocery store. As we approached her room upstairs, I heard the soft Ballard guitar solo at the end of the Pink Floyd song Comfortably Numb.

"Good Music", I told Marie as we sat down, me at her desk chair, and her on her bed. "But I must ask you something Marie. Why are you only wearing your underwear?"

Marie quickly blushed and looked away. As she did, I read her facial expression. It was a mix of extraordinarily sadness and embarrassment (No doubt because of my underwear inquirement). She took a deep breath, took my hands, and started to speak.

"Cupcake, she began, "You must wonder why I am wearing these cute Red underwear, and that only. Well, it's because I feel like it. Nah, that's not me anymore. People change. Things change. The only things that doesn't is each fricken persons past. Simply, I wear only these because they are comfortable.

Cupcake, you have to promise me that you will give me your full word that you will trust me, and listen within every ear and eye today". And with that, she brushed away the hair from her right eye, and the hearing of a tale of injustice began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tales of Unholy Endearment

" _Watch your tongue, or have it cut from your head. Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid"-_ Hail to the King, Avenged Sevenfold

"But _I know I must go on. Although I hurt I must be strong. Because inside I know that many feel this way"-_ Don't Stop Dancing, Creed

As Marie started to speak, she turned her back to me. Taking off her black bra for a moment, she showed me marks.

Deeply red marks. Marks that would never heal.

Seething inside with disappointment, I asked who had done it. She began.

"One thing you have to understand is that when I was younger, my life was peachy. Visits to the Grandparents, Playing on the swing set, eating Ice Cream on a warm summer day. All of it.

Me and May's Dad, Rod, is someone I will always respect. He is a gentlemen unbecoming of a world as cruel as this one. Unfortunately, until recently, he was not allowed to be around the either of us. You know how out of spite, some parents like to make up lies about their former lovers? Well, Dad had to spend 2 years in prison because Mom lied and said he molested me. And The Lemon Brook court system believed her.

Anyway, when I was six, almost going on seven, My Mom got together again with Lee's Dad, Butch. He was a police officer, having given twenty years of his life to protecting the community. At least, that was what I was always told. Nowadays, I don't know if I believe that or not.

Around the time I was seven, Butch used to beat us quite a lot. He never once molested me, Lee, or May, and for that I guess I thank him? I dun no. Anyway, nothing ever happened because most of Lemon Brook, including my Mom's family, believed we were getting tough love.

However, and I preface this by saying I don't know if there is a God or not, but there was a guardian angel always looking. You have never met her, but my cousin Cassidy, is not someone you piss off. Let me put it like this, just so were clear: Lee would hit you with a baseball bat, Cassidy would make sure you stayed in pain.

After these beatings and bullshit continued for a long time, including being an enemy and friend with you and moving here to Peach Creek in the meantime, Cassidy had enough when on my 14th birthday, Butch beat the shit out of me just because he could.

It was then that Marie asked me a question.

"Double D, What is family to you?"

I answered swiftly, partially because I wanted to hear the rest of the story, and partially because I knew the answer.

"Marie, to me, Family are the people in your life that stick by your side, that call you out when it needs to be done, and take care of you"

At this, Marie smiled at me. "Cupcake, you sure know what's what.

Anyway, that night, Cassidy basically told my Mom that if she didn't take me to the hospital, she would be in a ditch within the hour. Being the only person my Mom is scared of, Mom took me to the hospital, all the while threatening and attempting to manipulate May and Lee to not say anything.

However, you should know Lee well enough to know she won't put up with that, and told the Doctors and nurses everything. And the rest as they say, is History."

At this time, Marie suddenly looked down at her clothes. "Double D, would you like me to change? I know you may be uncomfortable, I just really wanted you to know what had happened"

"No Marie, you are fine. Now, I have a question for you. But first, I just wanted something simple. A hug."

Smiling softly at me, Marie dived at me like a professional wrestler spearing an opponent, and hugged me. We stayed like that for a while, and after a bit of that, I asked what I had thought for many years, if the reason her sisters were so amorous towards us in the past was because of Her "Mother".

"Yes it was Double D", She said, "Mom always taught us that we basically had to be sluts in order to get a guy. She emphasized that being really fricken sexual was the way to get a guy, ahem, turned on, and show interest in us.

But, she said, strocking my Black hair (I had hair under the hat the entire time, it just was really annoying to groom it), you taught me differently. I thank you for showing me that being a crush just isn't about being sexual or whatever, but it's about being respectful of the persons boundaries.

I just wish I could go back and slap myself in the face and scold my past self for how I used to treat you. But I know I can't.

Anyway, Marie said smiling, thanks for listening to me. You are invited to stay if you want. Lee is making burgers.

"I would love to stay Marie", I said, pulling her off the bed as she started to pull on a T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. "After all, what kind of person would I be if I left immediately after you bear your soul to me"?

Marie smirked"Butch"

After laughing together at Marie's remark, we went downstairs, and joined Lee and May for dinner, where I was to learn more about the trial as a result of the abuse, and have a good time along the way…

A/N: Read and Review!


End file.
